


faodail

by suki_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fencing, Gen, M/M, Theatre, Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: perjalanan mereka seperti ini; mobilbeetleberwarna toska, sawayaka-kun, dan seorang atlet anggar yang tersesat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dan akhirnya kesampaian bikin oisuga _multichapter_ 8"DD dari dulu pengen bikin oikawa jadi pemain anggar, muehehe/yha. selamat membaca~
> 
> .
> 
> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> _saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

DAUN-daun kering yang berserakan di bawah kakinya itu menarik perhatian Tooru. Ia teringat _momiji_ berukuran besar yang seringkali menimbun di belakang pekarangan rumahnya, jatuh dari pepohonan tetangga dan menggerutu kecil begitu sang ayah suka sekali menyuruhnya bersapu karena halaman berantakan. Lucu sekali, bukan, daun-daun itu bukan berasal dari rumahnya dan ia harus menghabiskan waktu menyapu _momiji_ yang berserakan. Dulu sewaktu ia kecil, Koutarou suka sekali mengajaknya bermain dan ia memutuskan bolos, meski akhirnya kena marah ayah juga, sih.

Tapi dunia dan jalan yang saat ini dipijaknya bukan Miyagi, bukan salah satu kota terkenal seperti Tokyo dan Kyoto, bukan juga Jepang. Ketika Tooru mendongak untuk memastikan dari mana datangnya daun-daun itu, ia melihat pohon maple yang besar. Menjulang tinggi dan ia melihat jam Big Ben berdiri kokoh sebagai pelengkap panorama di matanya.

Tangkapan bagus, ia pikir, lekas menarik ponsel dari saku mantel dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Tooru sempat mendengar teriakan Hajime untuk diam di tempat dan ia hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangan tanda mengerti. Disusul oleh suara Tetsurou, bertanya apakah ia ingin dibelikan sesuatu atau tidak. Tooru memilih _fish and chips_ , juga segelas _cappucino_ kalau bisa. Ia tidak menduga kalau perjalanan dari Lake District ke London akan semelelahkan ini, jadi ketika bus rombongan klubnya berhenti sebagai waktu istirahat dan kawannya yang lain mengajak mampir ke kafe atau penjual kopi karavan, Tooru menolak.

Waktu istirahatnya tersisa satu jam lagi dan itu lama, ia jadi menyesal kenapa tidak ikut ajakan yang lain saja. Sendirian di dekat bus bersama sopir, menginjak daun-daun kering yang lama-lama membuatnya bosan setengah mati, memotret bagaimana kota London sampai Tooru mulai berpikir kalau waktu berjalan sangat lambat sekali.

Mungkin jalan-jalan sedikit tidak ada salahnya. Ia akan mengirim pesan ke Hajime nanti, atau kalau tidak ingin diamuk lagi kirim saja ke Koutarou. London adalah tempat yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan suasananya, apalagi pada saat musim gugur seperti ini. Toh, seandainya Tooru tersesat, tinggal aktifkan _GPS_ atau paling-paling menelepon Tetsurou dan siap-siap mendengarkan ocehan Hajime dan pelatihnya nanti.

Ransel ukuran cukup besar dan tas berisi pedang anggar sengaja tersampir di belakang punggung dan bahu kanannya. Bukan bermaksud sombong, ia hanya merasa aneh kalau keluar tidak membawa apa-apa. Tidak seperti yang Wakatoshi bilang ia seperti ingin pamer, sungguh. Walaupun mendengar gadis-gadis berdecak kagum saat ia membawa tas berlogo anggar klubnya memang menyenangkan, sih. Itu pun jangan sampai Hajime tahu dan tiba-tiba ujung _floret_ [1] sudah mengarah ke depan wajahnya langsung.

Pemuda cokelat itu tidak sadar ketika langkahnya mencapai pagar tembok yang membentengi jembatan sungai Thames, berjalan sedikit lagi, dan ia berhenti pada jejeran bangunan kolot dengan kesan elegan. Lagi-lagi panorama Big Ben tertangkap matanya. Kali ini dalam sudut yang unik dan Tooru jelas tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan seperti ini.

Ia lekas mengangkat ponsel, menekan tanda _yes_ saat pemberitahuan apakah kamera siap digunakan dan berdecak kalau itu mengganggu. Begitu Big Ben kembali memenuhi layarnya, Tooru siap membidik dan lupa akan sekitar.

“Oh, ya Tuhan!”

Tooru tidak sadar bagaimana pemuda yang sedang terburu-buru itu muncul dari arah belakangnya, berlari-lari kecil tetapi cepat, terlalu fokus dengan trotoar di bawahnya dan menerobos jalan begitu saja. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bahu mereka saling bersenggolan dan keseimbangan Tooru roboh sejenak. Tooru berjengit, refleks melepas ponsel dan meluncur manis sebelum membentur aspal, terlempar bebas ke arah jalan raya. Ketika ia mendongak, seorang pemuda berambut abu lekas melihatnya sambil berseru maaf, mungkin tidak sadar kalau ponselnya juga jadi korban, lantas berlalu sebelum Tooro sepenuhnya sadar atau mengucap serentetan kalimat protes.

Mungkin dia sedang panik, sampai terburu-buru seperti itu, pikir Tooru optimis. Tidak jadi marah karena toh, ponselnya tidak berhamburan acak dan hanya jatuh tidak jauh dari trotoar pejalan kaki. Ia hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit dan—

—dan ia tidak jadi membungkuk begitu taksi hitam khas London lewat tanpa diduga, tepat sebelum ponselnya ia raih dan Tooru bisa mendengar suara _krak_ yang nyaring, _dua kali_ , sebelum taksi benar-benar pergi. Begitu cepat dalam hitungan sekon.

Tooru mengerjapkan mata, sekali, dua kali, lalu menunduk. Pecahan kaca ponselnya berhamburan ke mana-mana, bentuknya sudah terbagi dua dan layarnya jelas mati. Ia bahkan tidak ingat apakah pemandangan Big Ben tadi berhasil diambilnya.

Kemudian ia melirik jarum jam Big Ben, pukul tiga kurang dari lima menit yang itu berarti, tersisa lima menit lagi sampai rombongan bus klubnya berkumpul dan Tooru tidak yakin apakah otaknya mengingat dengan baik jalan yang telah dilaluinya sebelum ia sampai ke sini.

Hajime pasti akan membunuhnya.  

* * *

“Iya, baru saja sampai—apa? Tidak, tidak, Asahi dengarkan aku,” Koushi menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, membuka pintu mobil dengan terburu-buru, nyaris menutupnya dengan bantingan begitu ia keluar dan memijak trotoar. “Aku kemari karena keputusanku sendiri, oke? Tidak ada masalah dengan anggota yang lain, tenang saja. Kau tahu, sedikit _refreshing_ dari rutinitas itu tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku tidak akan lama kok di sini. Paling hanya dua atau tiga minggu—aduh! Kau itu bisa tidak jangan panik? Kalau seperti itu terus—oh, ya Tuhan!”

Ia spontan memekik, ketika tanpa sengaja bahu seseorang ditabraknya dan nyaris membuatnya terjatuh. Koushi sempat mendengar benda terjatuh, membentur, bahkan terlempar tapi ia mengabaikan. Yang ia lakukan adalah mencari wajah orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya, menemukan rambut cokelat keriting dan garis wajah yang tidak seperti orang Inggris pada umumnya, lalu berseru meminta maaf.     

“ _Suga? Ada apa?_ ”

“Apa—oh, tidak, bukan apa-apa,” ponsel yang sebelumnya terjepit di pundak kanan ia pindahkan ke bagian kiri. “Tidak sengaja menabrak orang tadi, tapi tidak apa-apa. Lalu, sampai di mana kita tadi?”

Tujuan utamanya adalah _ATM_ terdekat dan Koushi menemukannya tidak jauh dari kafe yang biasa ia datangi di waktu senggang sejak ia mampir ke London untuk kali kesekian. Seorang petugas parkir sudah mengenalnya dengan baik jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir akan keadaan mobilnya. Ia sempat melewati karavan kopi Mr. Albert, sejenak menewarinya gelas _latte_ seperti biasa tapi Koushi menolak, berkata bahwa ia akan kembali lagi nanti. Jika tidak sedang diburu waktu.

“Oke, nanti aku hubungi lagi, Asahi. Jaga Yuu dan Ryu untukku, ya. Dua anak itu pasti ribut kalau tidak ada yang menangani. Dah.”

Sebenarnya, kalau Koushi ingin mengeluh, ia ingin mencap hari ini sebagai hari tersial yang pernah ia rasakan. Dimulai dari bensin mobil habis ketika perjalanan dari Wembley ke London. Salah satu kenalannya dari Jepang, Yaku Morisuke, sudah lama menetap di sana dan meminta Koushi untuk mampir ketika tahu ia kembali berkunjung ke Inggris. Setelah itu, Koushi nyaris kecopetan begitu berhenti untuk membeli camilan, sekadar mengisi perutnya yang kosong sebelum jam minum teh sore dan makan malam tiba. Ah, tidak _nyaris_ juga, tapi ia berhasil kecopetan dan sejumlah uang yang tidak sengaja ia selipkan di saku parka lenyap dalam sekejap. Dan nominalnya tidak sedikit, demi Tuhan. Termasuk digit angka yang ia lihat begitu berhasil mencapai ATM. Ia perlu menghemat untuk beberapa bulan ke depan sebelum pulang ke Jepang.

Oh yah, ia juga menabrak orang tidak bersalah tadi. Meskipun tidak terjadi masalah yang serius. Semoga saja setelah ini tidak ada kesialan lain yang—

“Hyahoo, ada waktu sebentar?”

Koushi tersentak, refleks berhenti begitu ia keluar dan dihadang tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ketika mendongak, ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, keriting, dan garis-garis rahangnya yang tidak seperti orang Inggris kebanyakan. Kening Koushi berkerut samar, sepertinya ia pernah mengalami ini dan ia pernah melihat dengan ciri yang sama.

Dan lagi—oh! Dia berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang!

“ _Japanese?_ ”

“Duh, memangnya kau tidak dengar aku bicara dalam bahasa apa,” senyumnya lebar tapi Koushi merasa janggal. “Jadi, ada waktu sebentar—uhm, siapa namamu?”

Sedikit mencurigakan, tapi orang di depannya ini satu rumpun. Barangkali dia tersesat. “Sugawara Koushi.”

“Oke, Sugawara-san.”

“Jadi, ada apa?”

“Ah, bukan masalah yang penting, hanya saja...” Pemuda itu merogoh saku mantel biru dongkernya sejenak, seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu dengan hati-hati, dan beberapa detik setelahnya kedua tangan terulur di depan Koushi. “... ini.”

Koushi memekik, suaranya seperti tikus tercekik dan warna wajahnya nyaris menyerupai putih.

Persegi panjang yang terbelah, layar retak sekaligus pecah—tidak, itu sudah bolong, hitam, tanpa ada tanda-tanda bisa menyala atau mengeluarkan bunyi.

“ _Well,_ bagaimana ya, tadi kau menabrakku dan ponselku terlepas begitu saja. Sebenarnya itu bukan apa-apa kalau,” bahu berkedik tak acuh, “kalau mobil taksi tidak tiba-tiba saja lewat dan ponselnya jadi seperti ini.”

“Oh, astaga, maafkan aku!” Koushi membungkuk cepat, hampir membentur perut si pemuda cokelat kalau dia tidak langsung mundur selangkah. “Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini, semuanya di luar dugaanku dan tiba-tiba saja—ya Tuhan, maafkan aku!”

“Eh, oke, oke, tenang dulu. Duh, kau ini lucu, ya,”

“Apanya yang lucu!” Badan kembali tegak, “Ponselmu hancur dan—” Ucapan Koushi tidak tuntas. Ia seakan memiliki gerak _autopilot_ untuk melirik _ATM_ sejenak, mendelik dengan horor pada bagian dompet yang ia simpan dalam saku parka, lalu balas memandang sepasang iris mahoni yang lebih dulu menatapnya dengan geli.  Sekon berikutnya, ia menepuk kening dengan keras. “Argh!”

“Err, Suga—”  

“Begini saja,” potong Koushi, meraih kedua tangan si pemuda cokelat dan mengguncangkannya agak keras. “Saat ini aku sedang krisis, jadi ponselmu tidak bisa aku ganti sekarang. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menembusnya.”

Kening mengernyit. “Apa pun?”

“Ya, apa pun! Kau—uhm,”

“Oikawa Tooru.”

“Ya, Oikawa-san, bagai—”

“Tooru saja,”

 “To—eh, boleh?” Koushi mengerjapkan mata. “Tapi kita baru saja—argh, lupakan! Jadi, bagaimana?”

Senyum Oikawa Tooru kembali merekah, kali ini lebih lebar dan Koushi tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. “Kau bilang  kau akan melakukan _apa pun_ sebagai tebusan, kan?”

Jeda sejenak, lalu, “... err, ya.”

Tooru tampak berpikir sesaat. “Kau bawa mobil?”

 _Hah_? “Ng, yah, iya aku bawa mobil. Parkir di sebelah sana.” Pegangan pada tangan Tooru terlepas, jari telunjuk menuding, sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berpijak.

“Maksudmu yang _Beetle_ berwarna toska itu?”

“I... ya—kenapa tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu juga.”    

“Maaf, maaf,” lawan bicaranya berdeham kecil, “kalau begitu, jadi _tour guide_ -ku saja, ya. Karena ponselku rusak, aku jadi tidak bisa menghubungi temanku dan tiga puluh menit yang lalu rombongan busku baru saja pergi. Dengan kata lain, aku menghilang dan ditinggalkan, hore!”

Koushi mencelos, di hadapannya, sebelah mata Tooru mengedip jenaka.

“Ajak aku berkeliling London, oke, _Sawayaka-kun_.”

“... eh?”   

.

1 _ **Floret :**_ Pedang yang berbentuk langsing, lentur dan ringan, ujungnya datar atau bulat, tumpul dan berpegas. Salah satu jenis pedang dalam permainan anggar [wikipedia].


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kening Tooru berkenyit. “Tipe lagu-lagumu aneh, tapi rasanya tidak asing,” ia tertegun begitu menemukan salah satu yang familiar, “oh, _les miserables_.”

“OH, Kou. Ada apa? Wajahmu kusut.”

Ada seorang pria di penghujung umur tiga puluh yang seringkali mengulas senyum begitu tahu kedatangannya di London, bermata biru dengan hidung yang bengkok, rambut eboni, postur tegap tetapi kurus, dan memiliki aroma biji kopi yang menarik. Perangainya begitu supel dan mudah sekali untuk akrab kali pertama Koushi bertemu dan yang pasti, ia tak perlu repot menggunakan bahasa Inggris ketika lawan bicaranya mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Ia menyematkan Mr. Albert sebagai panggilan, yang terkadang pria itu suka berkelakar kalau dipanggil dengan _Albert-san_ pun dia tak masalah. Namun hingga saat ini, nama itu tak pernah keluar. Entahlah, Koushi pikir menggunakan sufiks dengan cara negara yang tengah ia datangi sendiri jauh lebih terkesan akrab.   

 _Kou_ adalah nama kecil yang sengaja Mr. Albert berikan. Pria itu terbiasa memanggil pelanggan-pelanggan setianya dengan kata yang begitu singkat dan tanda kecil bahwa hubungan di antara keduanya memang dekat. _Termasuk pengingat siapa saja yang akan aku beri diskon di saat tertentu_ , suatu hari Mr. Albert pernah berkata. Dan pria itu memang tidak bohong soal diskonan yang biasa Koushi dapatkan pada tanggal yang tak terduga. Seperti hari ulang tahun Mr. Albert sendiri, atau hari yang tidak bisa pria itu lupakan, bahkan hari di mana dia patah hati karena diputuskan cinta.

“Begitu?” Koushi terkekeh kecil, sedikitnya bersyukur saat antrian di depan karavan Mr. Albert tidak ramai dan hanya ia seorang diri. “Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Wajahku tidak enak dilihat, ya?”

“Tidak juga, kau hanya kelihatan—” Mata dipicingkan, “lelah?” Lalu tawa renyah. “Nah, sekarang apa? _Latte_ seperti biasa?”

“Mungkin _macchiato_ untuk saat ini dan—uhm,” kepala abu menoleh sejenak, terjadi lentingan kecil ketika sosok tinggi sudah lebih dulu berdiri di sampingnya, Koushi terkejut.  “Tooru-san, kau ingin apa?”

“Oh?” Fokus Mr. Albert beralih ke sampingnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar. “Temanmu?”

“Woah,” sela Tooru lebih cepat, “paman bisa bahasa Jepang?”

“Dua tahun pelatihan magang di sana, lalu bertemu Kou, aku pikir itu cukup menjelaskan,” jawab Mr. Albert jenaka, tangannya sibuk mengatur slot-slot kecil. “Jadi, namamu?”

“Oikawa Tooru,” senyum Tooru tak kalah lebar. “Teman barunya Kou-chan, mulai saat ini.”

Sebelah alis Mr. Albert terangkat, pria itu memberi sorot tanya ke arah Koushi yang dibalas dengan senyum kikuk juga kedikkan bahu seolah berkata ‘ _begitulah, ceritanya panjang’_ dan dia tak bertanya lebih. Teman Kou adalah temanku juga, sahut Mr. Albert kemudian, lebih kepada Tooru dan menambahkan kalau Tooru bisa memanggilnya Albert atau masih dengan kelakarnya, _Albert-san_.    

“Cepat pilih menunya, Tooru-san.”

Selembar menu sudah tertempel pada bagian lempengan alumunium meja karavan. Berbagai macam nama racikan kopi pada umumnya tertulis begitu unik dan apik. Tidak memakan banyak waktu bagi Tooru untuk memutuskan, jari pemuda itu dengan cepat mendarat pada deretan ujung bagian bawah.  

“ _Green tea latte_ saja, dan tolong tambahkan banyak gula. Aku tidak terlalu suka pahit.”

“Pfft—”

Kepala Tooru refleks menoleh. “Ya, Kou-chan?”

Koushi gelagapan. “Ah, apa, oh maksudku, tolong _macchiato_ dan _green tea latte_ , Mr. Albert. Dua-duanya ukuran sedang.”

“Tunggu sepuluh menit, atau tidak sama sekali.”

“Sepuluh menit,” ulang Koushi, lantas menahan Tooru begitu pemuda cokelat itu merogoh saku mantel. “Tidak perlu, Tooru-san. Aku yang traktir.”

“Ei, tadi siapa yang bilang soal krisis atau semacamnya.”  

Ringisan getir. “Itu lain soal, oke. Yang ini anggap saja sebagai bonus.”

“Wah, semakin banyak bonus juga tidak apa-apa, kok.”

Koushi menyikut perutnya. “Kau ini diberi hati malah minta jantung.”

“Aww.”

* * *

Tapi sepuluh menit bagi Mr. Albert memang bukan omong kosong belaka. Lagi-lagi pria itu memberinya diskon khusus yang Koushi tanya dengan nada heran karena hari ini bukanlah tanggal yang spesial. Mr. Albert berkata kalau ingin melakukan kebaikan pada seseorang itu tidak perlu menunggu waktu, memberikan kejutan kecil seperti itu sudah cukup baginya. Dan tidak lupa ucapan selamat untuk teman baru Koushi.

“Omong-omong, aku belum setuju untuk _tour_ itu, Tooru-san.”

 _Green tea latte_ sudah kandas setengahnya, jemari Tooru bermain pada lingkar gelas, ada hangat yang meresap dan Tooru bertanya-tanya sihir seperti apa yang Mr. Albert lakukan sampai bisa mempertahankan panas kopinya hingga saat ini.

Mereka sengaja menghabiskan waktu sejenak di sepanjang perbatasan dinding jembatan sungai Thames tidak jauh dari tempat di mana mobil Koushi terparkir. Senja mulai menggelap, perpaduan warnanya gradasi oranye dan semu ungu. Sebelumnya Tooru banyak berceloteh soal kapal-kapal kecil yang lewat di bawah jembatan, soal sungai yang membentang luas, soal Elizabeth Tower dan bertanya apakah orang umum seperti mereka bisa pergi ke sana meski ia tahu benar bahwa tempat seperti itu dipenuhi dengan para parlementer negara. Topik obrolan mereka cepat berubah saat Koushi bertanya mengenai kesepakatan yang belum tuntas.

Barangkali perkataan Mr. Albert ada benarnya juga. Koushi perlu cermin dan memastikan wajahnya tidak terlihat lebih kusut.

“Kau tidak ingat rombongan busmu itu berhenti di mana?”

Tooru mengerling. “Kalau lihat tempatnya aku ingat. Tapi soal arah jalan, jangan tanya, deh,”

“Oh! Bagaimana kalau menelepon mereka?” Koushi lekas merogoh saku parka, “kenapa tidak dari—”

“Sawayaka-kun, semua nomor kontak ada di ponselku dan aku tidak ingat.”

Tangan Koushi batal meraih ponsel. “Akses lewat media sosial? _Inbox_ atau _private message_?”

“Percuma saja. Mereka akan membalas sangaaaat lama,”

“Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba, bukan?”

“Ayolaaaah, setuju saja _tour_ denganku,” Tooru berbalik, menyandarkan tubuh pada pagar pembatas dan membiarkan Koushi larut dengan pantulan gedung-gedung di sepanjang sungai. Ransel dan tas pedangnya ia taruh tidak jauh dari kaki, nyaris tersenggol dan jatuh.

“Pertama, Tooru-san, coba pikirkan ini baik-baik. Kau terpisah dengan rombonganmu di negara yang tidak kau kenal dengan baik, dan seorang diri. Kedua, mereka pasti akan sangat amat khawatir. Dan ketiga—”

“Ponselku baru saja rusak.”

“Duh,” mulut bagian dalam ia gigit dengan gugup, “itu aku yang salah, maaf.”

“Astaga,” Tooru tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. “Tidak usah dipikirkan.”

“Kau ini bagaimana, sih. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan panik,”

“Memang aku harus panik?”

Koushi berdecak lelah, sepertinya Oikawa Tooru ini tipikal orang yang senang sekali memperpanjang pembicaraan tapi sebenarnya tidak penting. Lihat cara bagaimana pemuda itu memberikan cengiran lebar ke arahnya, seolah-olah mentertawakan kekalahan Koushi dengan begitu telak.  

“Kira-kira, kau tahu rombongan busmu akan pergi ke mana?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Tooru membalasnya dengan hembusan napas panjang. Terdengar agak malas dan gusar. “Aku tahu,” katanya, “tapi tidak tahu jalan.”

“Akan aku antar.”

“Itu juga baru perkiraan,”

“Mencoba tidak ada salahnya,”

“Demi Tuhan, Sawayaka-kun!” Kening ditepuk cukup keras. “Lebih baik kita pergi dan mulai berkeliling. Ya, ya, ya?”

 _Dear_ , ada apa dengan orang ini. Koushi mendesah pelan, memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu kembali memandang gedung-gedung yang terpantul aneh di dasar sungai. Ia teringat akan komentar Yuu soal pribadinya yang seringkali kesulitan mengatakan _tidak_ secara langsung ketika dihadapkan oleh keadaan yang membuatnya bingung. Bukan berarti ia plin-plan dalam memutuskan suatu hal, meski akhirnya ia  memilih untuk mengambil semua pilihan-pilihan itu. Asahi bilang ia terlalu baik, katanya, yang harus Koushi akui ia tidak terlalu yakin maksud _baik_ itu ada pada bagian mana dalam dirinya.  

“Haloooo? Sudah selesai mimpinya, Sawayaka-kun?” Telapak tangan Tooru bermain di depan wajah Koushi. “Aku bisa mendengar suara perutmu, lho.”

Bahu Koushi tersentak, mendadak pipinya terasa panas. “Aku tidak lapar.”

“Iya, tahu. Tadi itu bercanda—aduh!” Ringis Tooru begitu Koushi melayangkan sikut ke arah perut. “Kau ini senang sekali menyikut orang asing, ya.” Pemuda abu di sampingnya mengeluarkan protes tapi Tooru mengabaikan. Ia berkedik sambil lalu, menepuk puncak kepala Koushi asal, kemudian mengambil ransel dan tas pedang anggar yang ia sampirkan di kedua bahunya.

“Tooru-san, aku belum setuju—”

“Aku lapar, omong-omong. Dan dingin.” Langkah Tooru mulai menjauh, detik berikutnya kepala menoleh dan cengiran lugas itu kembali muncul. “Ah, mengobrol di mobil saja, ya?”

Koushi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mendengus pelan, mengentakkan kaki, lalu berbalik dan berjalan mengekori Tooru.

* * *

Tooru mencium aroma _mint_ , bercampur lemon dan sedikit bubuk vanila ketika ia menyamankan posisi di samping kursi pengemudi. Koushi tidak memberinya atensi, sibuk mengetuk layar ponsel dengan jarinya yang lentik, sibuk ketika dia meletakkan ponsel secara asal ke dalam saku parka dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Ada sepasang _dream catcher_ menggantung manis pada bagian spion depan, sewarna mobilnya dan Tooru rasa Sugawara Koushi di matanya ini tipikal orang yang simpel. Bukannya sok tahu, tapi diam-diam ia memerhatikan. Koushi tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang senang memodifikasi kendaraan dengan sistem yang lebih canggih. Bagian dalam mobilnya mungkin terlihat membosankan, tapi memberikan efek yang nyaman. Meskipun ia harus menekuk kakinya dengan susah payah, sih. Astaga, kakinya terlalu panjang untuk mobil kecil seperti ini.  

Kursi bagian belakang penuh dengan ransel dan beberapa tas kecil. Tooru tidak bertanya lebih kenapa Koushi membawa barang bawaan sebanyak itu karena toh, ia sadar diri kalau statusnya hanya sebagai penumpang asing. Tas anggar dan ranselnya sendiri ia simpan bersama ransel milik Koushi.

“Dari tadi aku penasaran, kau ini atlet anggar?”

Persneling ditarik, mobil mundur sesaat dan _dream catcher_ bergerak-gerak, sebelum akhirnya melaju lancar. Tooru berdeham pelan, menumpu belakang kepala dengan dua tangan dan punggung bersandar santai. Sudut matanya melirik, sekilas saja, berpikir bahwa bisa-bisanya orang seperti Sawayaku-kun bertanya di saat harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan di depan.

“Dari mana kau tahu?”

“Hm, tas yang kaubawa itu,”       

“Bisa saja itu bukan pedang anggar.”

“Bisa saja,” ulang Koushi, meyakinkan, “kalau tidak ada _sabel_ [1] kecil yang menggantung di bagian resleting.”

“Oh?” Satu alis diangkat heran. “Aku rasa kau bukan orang baru dalam hal ini.”

Koushi terkekeh geli, getarnya halus dan begitu lepas. “Kebetulan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sama sepertimu,” katanya, “maksudku, atlet anggar.”

“Orang Jepang?”

Gelengan kecil. “Dari Hungaria. Dia sempat mengajariku saat aku berkunjung ke sana.”

“Ow, Hungaria. Mereka punya atlet yang bisa meraih medali emas selama empat puluh delapan tahun. Yah, sudah lama sekali, sih. Kalau tidak salah namanya—”

“—Aladar Gerevich.”

Tooru memandang Koushi penasaran. “Kau jelas _tidak baru_ dalam hal ini.”

“Astaga, itu hanya pengetahuan umum,” celoteh Koushi, tertawa dan balas memandang Tooru. “Temanku yang di Hungaria itu penggemar berat Aladar Gerevich.”

“ _Yeah,_ dia memang hebat.”

“Jadi, kau ke sini karena pertandingan?”

“Bisa dibilang,”

“Keren! Aku selalu ingin melihat pertandingan anggar di London.”

Jeda sejenak, lalu, “... kau bagaimana?”

“Apanya?”

“Pekerjaan? Profesi? Yang biasa kau lakukan?”

Mobil berbelok ke arah kanan, menyusuri jalan yang setiap sisinya penuh dengan bangunan berbatu bata dan menawarkan suasana _vintage_ yang kental. Ah, coba saja kalau ponselnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Bentuk bangunan-bangunan itu perlu ia abadikan selain di dalam ingatan.

“Aku?” Koushi tampak berpikir. “Hanya orang yang suka bersandiwara.”

“Apa itu ungkapan? Atau makna sebenarnya?”

“Nah, bagaimana ya,”

“Cih, kau ini kalau bicara suka sekai berputar-putar.” Sekilas Tetsurou pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, dulu, dan Tooru merasa sangat konyol begitu ia mengatakannya pada orang lain. Apalagi seseorang yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Untuk itu sebelum Koushi menanggapi, ia lekas mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. “Boleh aku putar musik?”   

Ia mendapat anggukan dari lawa biaranya, tanda setuju dan Tooru bisa melihat bagaimana mimik Koushi menjadi rileks begitu mobil berhenti ketika lampu merah menyala. Di depannya, rombongan orang bersepeda lewat. Satu di antaranya membuat Tooru geli saat ia melihat seorang kakek di antara gerombolan anak muda meski sang kakek kelihatan sekali lebih bersemangat. Pria tua itu bahkan memimpin di barisan depan. Tooru terkekeh dalam hati, berpikir mungkin menyenangkan bersepeda di London ketika jari menekan tombol _on_ pada pengatur musik. Oh, ia salah perkiraan rupanya. Koushi sengaja memodifikasi bagian yang sedang ia otak-atik dan bukannya radio kuno pada umumnya. Ia bahkan mendapati lubang _usb_ khusus agar bisa dihubungan dengan _music player_ ponsel.

Musik mulai bermain, Tooru merasa asing dengan lagunya dan ia pindahkan ke musik selanjutnya, merasa asing lagi, kembali dipindahkan, begitu seterusnya dan begitu seterusnya.

“Hei, kau ini mau merusak atau bagaimana?”

Kening Tooru berkenyit. “Tipe lagu-lagumu aneh, tapi rasanya tidak asing,” ia tertegun begitu menemukan salah satu yang familiar, “oh, _les miserables._ ”

“Kau tahu?”

“Kebetulan pernah dengar.” Tombol ditekan, lagu lain berputar di intro awal. “Wah, _the phantom of the opera_!”

Koushi tertawa. “Tidak ada yang tidak tahu teater yang satu itu.”  

“Teater?” Jarinya refleks menekan tombol selanjutnya, begitu didengar, Tooru jelas kenal yang satu ini berasal dari teater musikal Mary Poppins. “Oh! Sawayaka-kun, kau ini pemain teater?”

Kerlingan kecil itu tertangkap oleh Tooru, kecil saja, tapi ia pikir itu terlihat sangat _cute_. “Aku sudah bilang dari tadi. Pekerjaanku itu sukanya bersandiwara.” Senyum tipisnya terselip. “Jangan dipindah-pindah lagi, Tooru-san. Lagunya yang ini saja.”

“Benar-benar musik teater. Yang ini apa judulnya?”

“ _Live in living color_ ,” balas Koushi, tanpa sadar bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu. Jari-jarinya mengetuk pada lingkar kemudi layaknya pemain piano. “Omong-omong Tooru-san, kau tidak ada masalah dengan masakan Rusia, kan?”

Tooru tidak sempat menjawab begitu mobil sudah berhenti dan ia sempat melihat seorang lelaki, sangat tinggi, sibuk membawa bungkusan yang besar di masing-masing tangan dan tidak sadar diperhatikan, berdiri tidak jauh dari palang titel sebuah restoran yang kecil namun hangat.

.

1 _ **Sabel :**_ Pedang yang berbentuk segitiga dan sudutnya tidak tajam, seperti parang kecil, semakin keatas semakin pipih dan ujungnya ditekuk hingga tidak meruncing, beratnya 500 gram. Pelindungan penuh menutupi tangan sampai pangkal tangkai. Bagian atas pedang untuk memarang dan bagian bawah untuk menangkis, serta ujungnya untuk menusuk [wikipedia].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini lagu-lagu di mobil Koushi, wkwkwk : [les miserables](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_b8CbOLUvvU&index=185&list=PLE3qCcgpRVblDAa9ILB7Dmu0G5J5dZ7lU), [mary poppins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eDsRWubPV4&index=142&list=PLE3qCcgpRVblDAa9ILB7Dmu0G5J5dZ7lU), [live in living color](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqCweDxaUHY&list=PLE3qCcgpRVblDAa9ILB7Dmu0G5J5dZ7lU&index=236) dan [ the phantom of the opera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTqkedebbN4&index=205&list=PLE3qCcgpRVblDAa9ILB7Dmu0G5J5dZ7lU).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kau ini punya banyak kenalan, ya, Sawayaka-kun.”

“BUTUH bantuan?”

Koushi membungkuk, tidak lebih dari hitungan tiga puluh derajat dan telapak tangan menempel pada lutut. Ia melihat abu yang lain, mungkin lebih ke arah perak, iris matanya hijau dan jernih. Begitu akhirnya yang dipanggil mendongak dengan agak susah payah karena bawaan barang yang berat dan nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya, Koushi mendapati bagaimana mata jernih itu mengerjap, membelalak kemudian, sampai dua sudut bibirnya tertekuk lugas; lebar juga antusias.

“Koushi-san!” Haiba Lev berseru riang, antara senang dan terkejut. Dua bungkus bawaannya lekas dia taruh tidak jauh dari pintu restoran lalu merentangkan lengan selebar mungkin. “Koushi-san!” Katanya sekali lagi.

“Nah, nah, coba lihat ini,” Koushi tertawa renyah, ia diam saja ketika Lev merangsek maju lantas memberinya pelukan erat serupa beruang madu. Pekikan kecil lolos tapi Koushi tidak protes. Satu tangannya yang bebas terangkat, memberikan tepukan beberapa kali di bahu lebar pemuda jangkung itu. “Kau ini, memangnya Morisuke tidak beritahu kalau aku akan datang?”

“Begitu?” Pelukan terlepas, Lev mundur selangkah. “Entahlah. Aku tidak sempat mengecek ponsel dari tadi pagi. Duh, kalau tahu Koushi-san akan ke sini aku cek saja dulu.”

“Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan,” balas Koushi, tangan berkibas asal di depan wajah. “Omong-omong, Alisa-san?”      

“Kalau _Nee-san_ sih—”

“Lyovochka!” Ucapan Lev terputus ketika gerendel pintu restoran dibuka, disusul bunyi kerincing bel berdering nyaring. “Kenapa kau ini malah diam di sana dan— _dorogoy!_ Suga-chan!”

Keributan kecil itu selalu ada, pikir Koushi, apalagi ketika ia dihadapkan dengan sepasang Haiba bersaudara dan memiliki sifat serupa. Tidak benar-benar mirip, tapi tidak juga bertolak belakang. Kali ini, seorang wanita cantik dengan cepat memeluknya, sama-sama pelukan beruang madu meski jauh lebih manusiawi ketimbang Lev. Suara ketuk sepatu haknya berbunyi terburu-terburu, melompat antusias dan rasanya Koushi ingin meringis saja kalau haknya bisa sampai patah.

Haiba Alisa di mata Koushi adalah seorang wanita karier yang hebat, beraroma kayu manis dan terlihat _fashionable_ dari segala pakaian yang dia kenakan. Sekarang ini, misalnya, kemeja _peach_ berbahan sifon dan _dress_ krem selutut, sapuan bedak dan lipstik yang natural, semua itu dibingkai dengan rambut abu bergelombang yang tergerai. Benar-benar Alisa sekali. Tak salah kalau Koushi seringkali menemukan Lev dengan gaya serupa (hari ini adalah jins dan _sweater_ rajut, Koushi tahu kalau kesukaan Lev itu kaus besar berpadu jins selutut) meski dengan pakaian kasual sekali pun. Kalau pun Koushi boleh berkomentar, selera _fashion_ dua bersaudara ini memang tidak diragukan lagi.

“Pantas saja tadi Yaku menelepon,” celoteh Alisa begitu melepas pelukan, ia mengerling adiknya dengan mata berkedip jenaka. “Lewat ponselmu, Lev. Tadi kau keluar jadi aku yang angkat. Sisanya isi pesan yang belum dibaca.”

“Duh, apa kan kubilang.” Lev menepuk kening, tetapi tidak mengeluh lebih. Dua barang bawaan yang sempat dia taruh kembali diambilnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, kepalanya kembali menoleh tetapi tidak berfokus ke arah Koushi. “Tunggu, kau siapa?”

Oh, iya, benar juga. Terkadang, keadaan seperti ini bisa membuat Koushi lupa terhadap sekitar. Ia teringat akan terguran Ryu kalau ia tidak bersikap lebih hati-hati lagi, terlebih jika keadaannya sedang tidak bagus, kesialan bisa menimpanya. Asahi bertanya apa maksudnya dan Yuu yang menjawab; kau lupa pada sekitar karena terlalu senang, seperti reuni kecil atau bertemu dengan teman lama, tidak sadar kalau itu adalah kesempatan besar untuk pencopet dan mencuri tanpa dicurigai; katanya waktu itu, begitu diplomatis. Namun jika Koushi mengaitkannya dengan keadaan detik ini, Koushi pikir ia hanya sempat melupakan eksistensi Tooru di sampingnya.

“Tidak apa-apa, Lev. Dia bersamaku,” jelas Koushi sebelum pertanyaan lain terlontar. Ia menarik lengan Tooru agar lebih leluasa berhadapan dengan Haiba bersaudara. “Tooru-san, kenalkan, Haiba Lev dan Haiba Alisa. _Well_ , mereka yang selama ini membantuku kalau aku berkunjung ke London.”

“Kau ini seperti baru kenalan saja, Suga-chan,” Alisa protes, mendekati Tooru lalu menepuk bahu sang atlet berulang kali. “Halo, harus aku panggil apa?”

“Tooru juga boleh, dari Oikawa Tooru.” Cengiran dipoles lebar, tubuhnya membungkuk tiga puluh derajat. “Salam kenal.”

“Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya,” Lev mengerutkan kening. “Di antara semua teman Koushi-san, kau yang paling asing—aw, _Nee_ - _san_ , apa-apaan sih! Kakiku kan tidak bersalah.”

“Ceritanya panjang, Lev. Nanti aku ceritakan,” Koushi melirik Tooru hati-hati, sederet kalimat tanya bernada konfirmasi terpantul lewat sorot matanya. _Boleh, kan_? Irisnya seakan berkata. Tooru balas melirik, tampak berpikir sejenak, lantas tersenyum jail sebelum akhirnya bibir mengucap silabel tanpa suara; _boleh tidak, ya._ Koushi mencelos, _astaga._ Apa itu suatu bentuk godaan atau semacamnya?  

“Kenapa diam saja?” Suara Alisa memecah segala koneksi diam-diam mereka. “Ayo masuk!”

* * *

“Kau ini punya banyak kenalan, ya, Sawayaka-kun.”

Kali kedua Tooru bertanya kenapa dua kakak-beradik itu bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dengan sangat lancar, Koushi menjawabnya dengan nada geli. Katanya, mereka berdarah campuran Jepang dan Rusia. Katanya, meskipun berasal dari Rusia, Lev mengaku tidak bisa bahasa ibunya karena sedari kecil sudah lama tinggal di Jepang. Katanya, Alisia yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke London dan mengajak Lev membuka restoran Rusia bersama di sana. Bisnis antara saudara, Tooru rasa itu terdengar menyenangkan. Mungkin paradigma mengenai persaingan bisnis yang begitu kejam meskipun mengalir darah yang sama seperti drama-drama televisi tidak sepenuhnya mengatakan kebenaran. Ah, sial, Tetsurou pasti akan mentertawakannya habis-habisan kalau sampai tahu Tooru pernah beranggapan seperti ini.

“Apa itu pujian? Atau semacamnya?”

Tooru terkekeh. “Semacamnya, mungkin.” Ia menunduk, hidangan yang tersimpan di depannya itu disebut _Pirozkhi_. Tidak jauh berbeda seperti pai mini, berbentuk pangsit isian yang setiap menunya dapat dipilih oleh pelanggan dengan bebas. Tooru memilih salmon, merasa olahan kubis atau kentang yang dicampur dengan bumbu Eropa belum tertalu cocok dengan lidahnya. Bukan, bukan, ia tidak _homesick_ , oke. Lidahnya terlalu manja dan lebih senang memilih masakan rumah.

Angka sembilan koma lima sudah Tooru sematkan untuk restoran kecil Rusia itu. _Well_ , bukan kecil dalam artian tempatnya yang sempit, atau kalah bersaing dengan restoran bintang lima, atau juga kurang dalam pelayanan, tetapi suasana yang diberikan restorannya benar-benar mengingatkan Tooru akan rumah. Koushi bercerita setiap dekorasi dan bagian interior restorannya adalah pilihan Alisa-san. Yang bisa Tooru lihat dari _wallpaper_ kelopak bunga yang menghias setiap dindingnya, penuh dengan _vintage_ dan perpaduan warna antara turkois juga hijau, sewarna mata Lev dan warna-warna itu memberikan kesan yang tenang. Meja dan kursinya disusun dengan unik, di tengah untuk bagian melingkar, meja panjang yang menempel pada dinding dan setiap kursi untuk satu orang, bahkan sofa-sofa berwarna salem yang terletak di beberapa sudut ruangan. Ada jejeran rak buku untuk satu sekat meja dan kursi yang terpisah. Rak-rak itu memberikan _genre_ yang berbeda-beda pada setiap mejanya.

Ketika Koushi memilih meja tepat di samping jendela dan rak buku untuk puisi-puisi lama Shakespeare, Tooru tidak bertanya lebih.

“Sebut saja suatu kebetulan, mungkin?” Koushi melanjutkan, semangkuk _Borscht_ di depannya sudah kandas setengah. “Aku bertemu Lev di Jepang dan tidak menduga bertemu Alisa-san waktu berkunjung ke Rusia.”

Kening Tooru mengerut samar, Koushi menyadari jeda yang terjadi dan ia bertanya lagi. “Kenapa?”

“Ini sedikit menggangguku,” sahut Tooru, “sebelumnya kau bicara tentang teman anggarmu di Hungaria, bertemu dengan orang Jepang di Rusia, dan sekarang kau ada di London.”

“... iya, lalu?”

“Kau ini sedang berkelana atau bagaimana?”

“Ah.”

Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tetapi Tooru enggan mengusir bayangan bagaimana ekspresi Koushi yang berhasil ia tangkap pada sekon selanjutnya. Ada kosong yang sempat melintas, sekilas saja, statis yang berhasil Tooru temukan pada sepasang iris cokelatnya. Koushi tampak menerawang, seakan separuh kesadarannya menjauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa Tooru jangkau. Namun selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Koushi tertawa kecil. Tidak ada jawaban, tidak pula tanggapan. Gerakan menyendok sup di mangkuknya begitu santai, sesantai bagaimana dia melahapnya dengan pelan dan Tooru tidak mengerti mengapa Koushi harus tertunduk sampai poni menutupi separuh wajahnya.

“Kou—”   

“Aku suka menjalajahi dunia,” ujar Koushi tiba-tiba, Tooru nyaris tersentak. “Yah, orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan... _single trip?_ ” Tawa kecil mengalun. “Meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan _trip_ juga, sih. _Travelling_ , mungkin?”

Senyumnya terbit dan Tooru tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. “Dengan mobil _beetle_?”

Koushi meringis, tetapi tawanya masih saja suka terselip. “Percaya atau tidak, mobil itu pemberian temanku.”

Woah, itu mengejutkan.

“Aku bertemu dengannya di Belgia, sama-sama berasal dari Jepang, sama-sama menyukai teater dan bertemu karenanya. Sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk _travelling_ bersama, meskipun hanya berhasil selama sebulan karena tuntutan teater. Masih di sekitaran Eropa, belum sampai keluar dari benua ini. _Beetle_ itu miliknya, dia seorang wanita, karena itu jangan tanya kenapa warnanya harus toska dan kesannya jadi imut.”

Penjelasan yang cukup. Dibandingkan dengan mobil _beetle_ -nya, Tooru lebih tertarik pada hal lain. “Kenapa mobil itu diberikan untukmu, Kou-chan? Dia tidak ikut bersamamu lagi?”

Hening itu mampir tanpa permisi. Sedikit canggung, tetapi berhasil Koushi pecahkan. “Ya,” sahutnya, Tooru tidak suka pada sendu yang sempat melintas di matanya tapi ia menolak untuk berpaling. “Mobil itu kenang-kenangan darinya.”

“Kenangan,” ulang Tooru, agak ragu. Dan pertanyaan itu meluncur sebelum bisa Tooru cegah. “Sekarang, dia bagaimana?”

“Menjadi bintang. Di atas sana.”   

“... oh.”

* * *

Alisa menawarkan tempat menginap, begitu malam menjelang, yang Koushi tahu bahwa flat mereka memang luas dan Lev pernah menyeretnya untuk mengadakan pesta piyama sewaktu ia dan Morisuke berkunjung, dulu. Konyol sekali, kalau Koushi ingat kembali, meskipun akhirnya pesta piyama itu tetap saja dilakukan dan dipenuhi dengan malam cerita seram. Koushi menyukai _pancake_ buatan Alisa, wanita itu benar-benar seperti koki profesional. Menjadi seorang istri dan berumah tangga sekali pun tidak  perlu diragukan lagi. Walaupun Lev pernah bilang kalau pikiran kakaknya belum sampai ke sana.

Akan tetapi, tawaran itu Koushi tolak dengan berat hati. Bukan maksudnya menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Haiba bersaudara, sungguh. Ia jelas tahu dedikasi kakak-beradik itu tulus dan Koushi bisa merasakannya. Seperti Morisuke, mereka tak pernah ragu membantunya kalau Koushi berkunjung ke London dan menawarinya berbagai macam hal seakan ia bagian dari keluarga. Alisa bahkan bilang kalau dia sudah menganggap Koushi seperti adiknya sendiri.

Koushi juga menolak bukan karena Tooru, bukan karena kehadiran atlet anggar itu suatu anomali. Tooru sendiri yang meminta Koushi agar mengantarnya ke hotel terdekat dan biarkan Koushi saja yang menginap. Paling-paling mereka bisa bertemu lagi esok hari, melanjutkan perjalanan yang Koushi sendiri tidak tahu akan berjalan sampai kapan. Tapi toh, tawaran itu tetap Koushi tolak dan permintaan Tooru disetujinya.

Semula, tujuan utama mereka usai mengunjungi restoran Haiba adalah hotel terdekat. Dan murah. Dan dekat atau setidaknya, Tooru menyukai pelayanan yang diberikan. Namun begitu Koushi mengonfirmasi bahwa ia tidak akan ikut memesan kamar hotel dan ia punya cara sendiri bagaimana menikmati sebuah perjalanan itu, Tooru dengan mudah mengubah rencana.

“Awas kalau besok sampai mengeluh gara-gara badan pegal,” peringat Koushi, terdengar serius. Ia membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mengeluarkan dua buah _sleeping bag_ dari dalam ransel besar. Jumlahnya bukan karena kebetulan, tapi Koushi memang sengaja membawa benda-benda seperti itu lebih dari takarannya sendiri. Berjaga-jaga itu tidak ada salahnya, terutama saat kau berada di negara asing dan seorang diri.

“Tidak akan, janji deh.” Tooru nyengir lebar. Ia lebih dulu keluar dari mobil sebelum Koushi, berjalan-jalan di sepanjang sisian jalan berbatu yang bagian tengahnya terdapat danau buatan. “Aku tidak tahu di London ada tempat seperti ini.”

Pergerakan Koushi terhenti. Ia bergumam _aku juga dulu tidak tahu_ namun Tooru tidak mendengarnya.

Ada sebuah bangunan kosong yang terbengkalai, tidak terlalu buruk dan pilar-pilarnya masihlah kokoh. Masih terawat dengan baik dan bersih, seorang petugas kebersihan sengaja dibayar agar datang setiap sebulan sekali. Bahkan kamar mandi yang terpisah dari gedungnya pun masih dapat digunakan dan airnya bersih. Kecuali dinding-dinding yang mulai lapuk dan gerendel pintu yang berkarat. Sebenarnya, itu bukan hanya sekadar bangunan kosong, tetapi sebuah gedung teater lama yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Gedung yang terletak tidak jauh dari dermaga sungai Thames, menempuh bukit sejenak, dan seakan sengaja dibangun agar jauh dari keramaian metropolitan.

Dari tempat Koushi berpijak, pemandangan London terlihat jauh dan kecil. Titik-titik cahaya lampu, juga berbagai macam warna yang terbias dari setiap bangunan semakin mempercantik kotanya. London memang bukan kota malam seperti Las Vegas, atau kota yang tak pernah tidur, tetapi kerlip-kerlip yang berasal dari lampu-lampu rumah penduduk atau gedung pencakar langit seolah mengatakan sebaliknya.

“Seperti di film saja,” komentar Tooru, “kau tahu, latar Paris misalnya. Film romantis kan selalu mengambil tempat dengan tipe seperti ini.”

“Tidak selalu,” Koushi menimpali, tangannya sibuk menggeser dua kursi bagian depan mobil dengan tuas pengendali di sampingnya. Sengaja agar kursi-kursi itu mundur dan sandaran punggung berubah menyerupai ranjang. Memang tidak sepenuhnya bisa ditarik ke belakang tapi Koushi rasa itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan jika harus tidur dengan punggung membungkuk. Tooru sempat memanggilnya dari sisi lain, Sawayaka-kun kemari sebentar kau harus lihat ini, katanya. Koushi mengangkat sebelah tangan, meminta jeda beberapa sekon sampai _sleeping_ _bag_ mereka terbuka dan ia harus membenahinya sejenak. Jam dalam otaknya mengarah pada angka setengah sembilan malam, bau lelehan _mozarella_ dan bumbu ayam goreng juga panasnya bungkusan nasi dari kursi belakang berhasil membuat perutnya merengek. Makanan cepat saji yang sengaja Tooru beli untuk makan malam, kali ini pemuda cokelat itu sengaja mentraktirnya karena telah mengenalkan restoran Rusia yang keren dan enak. Baik sekali.

Tadi saat bertemu Lev dan Alisa, Koushi sampai lupa waktu karena Lev sulit melepasnya begitu tahu ia tidak akan menginap. Pukul setengah delapan lebih, kalau tidak salah. Dan sekarang ia ada di sini, memakirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dari gedung teater bekas dan menjauh dari keramaian kota. _Well,_ tidak dikatakan jauh juga karena Tooru jauh lebih berisik daripada yang Koushi duga.

“Apa di sini ada ikan?”

Sebelah alis Koushi terangkat, beberapa langkah sebelum ia berhenti di samping Tooru dan pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar lugas. “Kenapa kau tidak cek sendiri saja?”

Tooru tertawa puas. “Tidak, terima kasih.” Batu kecil di tangannya dilempar, membentur permukaan danau dan menimbulkan keciprak kecil sebelum tenggelam sepenuhnya. “Pasti dingin sekali kalau berenang di sana,”

 _Dia ini gila atau bagaimana, sih?_ “Err, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih kolam renang yang hangat dan bersih saja.”

“Aduh, itu kan hanya perumpamaan, Kou-chan.” Sang atlet tergelak. “Omong-omong kenapa bagian—”   

“Ah, tunggu sebentar!”

Lalu, momentum lambat itu terjadi tanpa bisa Koushi cegah. Ia mencekal lengan Tooru erat, menariknya mundur ketika ia tahu bahwa salah satu pijakan kaki pemuda itu berada di tempat yang salah. Gerak refleksnya berhasil menarik Tooru ke balakang dan tubuhnya terpental jatuh yang seharusnya Koushi sadari, bahwa sesuatu bisa terjadi secara tolak-menolak. Namun sebelum impuls atau gerak motoriknya berhenti dan menahan keseimbangan tubuh, atau sebelum Tooru meraihnya balik, gravitasi lebih dulu menarik Koushi ke depan, kaki tergelincir karena jejak yang licin, sampai permukaan bening di hadapannya itu buyar membentuk keciprak yang besar.

Dingin menusuk setiap jengkal tubuh Koushi.

* * *

“Rambutku sepertinya be—” Bersin sekali, hidungnya jadi terasa mengecil meski pipinya panas. “Tooru-san, tolong ambilkan kotak tisu di samping kursi, di bagian pintu kalau tidak salah.”

“Serius, Kou-chan, yang tadi itu aku sama sekali tidak tahu,” sahutnya sambil meringis sedangkan tangan merogoh sekat kecil samping pintu mobil. Kotak tisu berhasil diraihnya, kemudian ia berikan pada Koushi. “Apa kita perlu kembali ke restoran tadi?”

“Jangan, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Bisa-bisa Lev panik kalau tahu keadaanku,”

“Kau ini, ya,” Tooru mengangkat tubuh sesaat, sedikit kesulitan begitu ia berusaha meraih bagian sisi kanan ranselnya hanya untuk mengambil botol kaca yang kecil. Gara-gara di dalam _sleeping bag_ , pinggangnya nyaris keram karena terlalu lama menahan beban tubuh. Ya Tuhan, ia tidak tahu harus bilang berapa kali kalau kakinya terlalu panjang untuk mobil _beetle_ seperti ini. “Nih, coba pakai minyak hangat.”

Koushi kembali bersin, lalu meraih botol yang terulur. “Maaf, ya, padahal aku juga menyimpan satu di kotak obatku. Tapi ada di bagasi belakang.” Ia menggigil pelan, merapatkan kantung _sleeping bag_ dan menenggelamkan wajah di dalam syal wol yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Syal wol itu bercampur dengan aroma parfum Tooru, citrus dan mungkin jejak petrikor, sengaja Tooru pinjamkan agar hipotermia tidak menyerang Koushi.

“Tidak usah dipikirkan,” kilah Tooru, tangannya mengibas asal. “Besok kita ke _laundry_ saja dulu. Kau tahu tempat seperti itu ada di mana?”

“Ada, tidak jauh dari restoran Lev. Cuci sendiri dan selesai hari itu juga,”

“Oke.” Tooru mengulurkan tangan, sisa titik air yang tertinggal di ujung poni Koushi ia sentuh dengan hati-hati. Tidak sebasah tadi, ia menarik napas lega, suhu tubuhnya juga perlahan-lahan kembali hangat begitu Tooru menekan kening Koushi. “Kau sampai tahu ada bagian yang licin,” _dasar tanah bermasalah, tch_ , “sepertinya Kou-chan mengenal tempat ini sudah lama.”

Bibir Koushi menguar tawa, diselip kekeh kecil dan gemeletuk gigi menahan dingin. “Tooru-san ini teliti sekali, ya,”

“Bukannya sombong, tapi membaca keadaan seseorang itu salah satu ahliku,”

“Tipikal manusia observan,” dehaman pelan, “aku pernah kemari, kok. Dulu, bersama seseorang. Berlatih teater di sini karena tempat kosong membuat kami bisa lebih berkonsentrasi. Yah, sudah lama sekali, mungkin? Aku tidak ingat terakhir kali datang ke tempat ini. Kebetulan saja tadi ingat dan memutuskan bermalam di mobil.”

“Kau sering melakukan ini?”

“Apanya?”

“Bermalam di mobil,”

“Tidak selalu—duh, maaf sebentar,” Koushi membersut hidung, meremas tisu yang telah kotor dan ia masukan ke dalam keresek kecil sisa-sisa makan malam mereka. “Kalau jijik bilang saja.”

“Astaga, itu tidak penting,” Tooru mendengus geli, nyaris tertawa, “jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?”

“Oh, yang tadi, begitulah. Aku berkeliling Eropa dengan mobil ini. Kau tahu, ada jalur-jalur tertentu tanpa harus menggunakan jalur perairan. Yah, kalau tidak kuat begadang semalaman penuh aku cari tempat-tempat khusus agar bisa parkir mobil. Itu pun kalau tidak menemukan tempat pemberhentian atau motel.”

Bola mata Tooru mengerjap. “Kau pemain teater dan kau berkeliling Eropa?”

“Belum selama yang kau pikirkan, Tooru-san. Mungkin terhitung sudah... empat bulan, mungkin?”

“Sendiri?”

Koushi tak lantas menjawab. “Begitulah, untuk saat ini.”

“ _Sendiri?_ ”

“Iya, Tooru-san. Sendiri. Kau ini kenapa,”

“Kau bilang mencari tempat parkir untuk bermalam di mobil dan itu... seorang diri?”

“Ada yang salah?”

“ _Dear!_ ” Tooru menepuk kening, agak keras. “Tidak, sih, sama sekali tidak ada salahnya. Hanya saja, apa kau tidak berpikir itu sedikit berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau di tempat itu cuma ada mobilmu, _sendiri_ , malam-malam dan gelap, lalu psikopat muncul dan—”  

“Tooru-san, kau terlalu banyak menonton film,”

“—Kou-chan, tidak ada salahnya kalau kau sedikit bersikap waspada dan hati-hati. Kalau ada orang yang sampai menyerangmu, bagaimana?”

“Untungnya sampai saat ini, Tooru-san, belum dan jangan sampai pernah ada.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Nah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri,”

“Bagaimana kalau aku menyerangmu sekarang?”

“Ancamanmu tidak akan mempan, percayalah.”

“Oh, ya?” Seringai dipoles lebar. “Seperti ini, mungkin?” Pergerakannya terbilang cepat dan tiba-tiba. Manakala ketika Tooru mencondongkan tubuh lebih maju lagi, menahan satu tangannya pada bagian sisi kanan kursi yang Koushi tiduri dan ia berhenti tepat sepuluh sentimeter sebelum pucuk hidung saling bersentuhan. Mata mereka berada pada satu garis lurus yang sama, begitu dekat, begitu dekat dan Tooru bisa mencium aroma _mint_ lebih pekat lagi. Oh, _mint_ itu memang ada karena Koushi berada di dekatnya.

Koushi memekik, menahan napas secara bersamaan sebelum tangannya spontan menepuk pelipis Tooru cukup keras sampai suara _plak_ terdengar nyaring. Demi Tuhan, itu tidak lucu Tooru-san, untung aku tidak langsung mencolok matamu, seru Koushi, matanya sempat menyipit ketika tawanya keluar dengan lepas. Tooru membalasnya dengan ringisan dan usapan pelan ketika pelipisnya berkedut ngilu, kembali ke tempat semula dan ia sengaja tidak mengucap serentetan kalimat protes.

“Yang tadi itu hanya simulasi, kok, Sawayaka-kun,”

Koushi melempar kotak tisu ke arahnya, Tooru berteriak tanpa sadar; kau seperti melempar kecoa saja, astaga. Yang tadi itu aku pikir benar- benar kecoa, besar dan bentuknya kotak. Satu menit lebih setelah tawa Koushi mereda, Tooru bersuara lagi. “Omong-omong, Kou-chan,”

“Kau ini kalau panggil nama tidak pernah konsisten,”

“Tapi itu menyenangkan,” cengir khasnya muncul, hanya beberapa sekon, yang kemudian mimik wajahnya berubah cepat menjadi serius. Entahlah, barangkali sendu dan penuh kehati-hatian sempat terlintas sebelum Koushi melihatnya. “Soal temanmu yang tadi, maaf aku bertanya terlalu jauh.”

Hening itu mampir ketika bola mata bulat Koushi mengerjap, antara terkejut dan tidak menyangka, lalu segaris senyum tipis tersungging simpul. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah lama tidak membicarakan hal itu dan tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya.”

Ada yang bilang, merindukan seseorang adalah perasaan terburuk di dunia. Seperti ketika ayah dan ibunya sibuk bekerja sewaktu Tooru kecil, sewaktu tak ada seorang pun yang menjemputnya di tempat pelatihan anggar. Sewaktu Kotarou dan Hajime mendapat kesempatan berlatih di Inggris sedangkan ia seorang diri merantau ke Jerman. Berlangsung selama dua minggu, memang, tapi merindukan seseorang itu memang perasaan terburuk yang pernah Tooru rasakan. Ia bisa menarik senyum karenanya, saat bertemu dan rasa rindu itu lepas, tetapi juga membuatnya menderita saat kenyataan berkata bahwa bertemu untuk melepas rindu itu sendiri terasa begitu sangat sulit.     

“Dia pasti wanita yang hebat,”

“Sangat,” gumam Koushi, lantas menghela napas panjang. “Dia pemain teater yang hebat.”

Meragu tidak ada salahnya, tapi sisi penasaran Tooru lebih menggerogoti. “... jadi kau menyukainya?”

“Ap—oh,” Koushi mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat. “Tidak, maksudku, bukan seperti itu, Tooru-san. Dia memang gadis yang hebat, juga cantik dan baik. Tapi hubungan kami tidak seperti itu. Dia temanku, sahabatku, bahkan mungkin kakakku. Dan sekali lagi, hubungan kami bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan.”

“Oke, oke, maaf membuatmu panik,”

Kekehan samar. “Tidak salah, sih, banyak yang mengira begitu. Hanya saja, yah...”

“Hanya saja?”

Keadaan di sekitar mereka gelap, tanpa penerangan pasti kecuali cerkas rembulan yang terbiaskan, tapi kilatan mata Koushi begitu jelas dan yakin. Terlihat menarik dengan caranya sendiri dan Tooru mendapati dirinya tertegun barang sejenak. “ _Well_ , mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita.”

“Oh.” Ia sampai tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana sekarang. Sugawara Koushi di depannya ini benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan yang tidak pernah bisa Tooru duga. “Aneh dari mananya. Aku juga seperti itu, lho, Sawayaka-kun.”  

“Eh?”

“Berbicara mengenai orientasi seksual itu bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi, menurutku. Atau setidaknya jaman sekarang,” jelasnya, ia menggeliat seperti ulat di dalam _sleeping_ _bag_ sambil menguap lebar. “Aku juga seperti itu,” ulang Tooru sekali lagi, “tapi belum menemukan orang yang cocok.”

“Kau ini curhat ceritanya,”

“Bisa dibilang,” Tooru tertawa renyah. Kemudian topik pembicaraan beralih dengan cepat. “Hei, Kou-chan, tahu tidak,”

Pelan, pelan, kedua mata Koushi terpejam, lalu terbuka kembali. “... hm?”

“Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya,” ia ragu, semua orang memang selalu ragu padahal suka sekali memulai suatu keadaan. “Terus terang saja, _tour_ dadakan ini terjadi karena aku sengaja, hum, sengaja kabur waktu itu. Bodoh sekali, bukan? Aku malah jadi menyeretmu, Kou-chan. Tapi, yah, aku pikir kabur tidak selalu menjadi pilihan yang salah, entahlah, tinggal menunggu saja reaksi teman setimku nanti. Dan amukan pelatih. Atau juga—hei, Kou-chan, kau ini mendengarku ti—ah,” bibir terkatup rapat. Ia gagal berceloteh semalaman dan teringat rangkaian kekonyolan yang terjadi hari ini. Jatuh ke danau itu yang paling buruk, meskipun bukan ia sendiri yang jatuh dan Tooru jadi merasa bersalah ketika Koushi menggantikan tempatnya.

Karena itu, ketika kelopak mata Koushi terpejam tenang dan Tooru baru menyadari betapa panjangnya alis dari seorang Sugawara Koushi, atau napas yang teratur, atau juga Koushi dan segala hal di matanya adalah Koushi yang kelihatan begitu konyol dengan dua lilitan syal dan _sleeping bag_ yang membungkus tubuhnya seperti _sushi_ , Tooru menyadari kalau otak dan tubuhnya pun perlu diistirahatkan.

“Kalau begitu ceritanya besok saja,” kekeh Tooru geli. Ternyata benar, kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat karena kantuk. Ia kembali menggeliat, ke arah kanan lalu ke kiri, balik ke posisi di mana ia berhadapan dengan Koushi, mencari posisi yang nyaman dan merapatkan _sleeping_ _bag_ ketika suhu semakin menusuk. “Ah, sial. Maaf kalau aku besok mengeluh pegal-pegal, Kou-chan.” Ia menguap lebar. “Selamat tidur.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lyovochka_ yang disebut Alisa tadi itu panggilan sayang buat Lev, saya dapet dari manganya. Sedangkan _dorogoy_ artinya _my dear_. Saya agak bingung buat panggilan Alisa ke Suga, jadinya Suga-chan aja, ehe. Semoga tidak mengganggu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mendadak, Tooru ingin pulang.

SEMULA syal krem aroma citrus yang melingkar di lehernya itu Koushi kembalikan pada Tooru. Menjelang pagi dinginnya sudah hilang dan ia tidak lagi menggigil, suhu tubuhnya pun normal-normal saja. Namun Tooru menggeleng, menolak halus dan sengaja ia lingkarkan kembali di sekeliling leher Koushi. Suhu itu senang bermain-main, katanya, apalagi musim gugur seperti ini. Suatu hari kau merasa hangat, tapi seringnya beku karena kedinginan. Kelakar kecil itu berhasil menarik tawa dari Koushi, ia tidak protes dan membiarkan Tooru membenahi letak syal di lehernya.

“Kan sudah kubilang, jangan mengeluh kalau akhirnya pegal-pegal,” decak Koushi, tepat setelah mobil berhenti dan membuka pintu. Ransel kecil berisi pakaian basah bekas kemarin tersampir di bahu kirinya, kemudian ia turun dan meneruskan ocehan yang sempat terputus. “Kau sih, sudah diperingatkan tapi bandel. Terus sekarang bilang pinggangmu sakit, astaga, maumu apa sih Tooru-san,”

“Aku baru merasa pegal-pegal sekarang, Kou-chan,”

“Tapi aku sudah peringatkan dari awal,”

“Daripada nanti aku penasaran?” Pintu kaca didorongnya pelan, _Wash and Wait_ , begitu judul yang Tooru baca untuk nama tokonya. Terletak beberapa kilometer dari restoran Haiba bersaudara, tempat yang minimalis tampak depan tetapi luas di dalamnya. Setiap sudutnya penuh dengan mesin cuci berbentuk monoton, kubus dan lingkaran di tengah, kosong atau pun berputar-putar dengan berbagai macam warna.

“Penasaran?”

“Semacam pengalaman baru, mungkin?”

“Ah,” anggukan kecil, kening Koushi mengerut samar, “menurutmu itu menyenangkan?”

“Yang mana?”

“Tidur di luar, hampir tercebur di danau, lalu besoknya—”

“Badan pegal dan kau mengoceh karena aku mengeluh? Nah, jadikan itu pengalaman baru.”

Sebelah alis Koushi terangkat, terkekeh sebelum ia mendatangi konter depan untuk membicarakan soal cuci cepat atau sejenisnya. Tooru melangkah lebih ke dalam, mencari sofa tanpa lengan yang sekiranya bisa ia tempati. Pagi ini memang tidak terlalu ramai, tetapi kekosongan itu yang terkadang membuatnya bingung.  Sapaan kecil sempat Tooru berikan begitu melewati seorang pria kekar bertato tengkorak, tetapi dihias kalimat ala William Shakespeare; _to be or not to be,_ begitu katanya, kontras sekali, dan sedikit terkejut ketika si pria balas tersenyum dengan ramah. Ow, kadang impresi awal itu bisa berbahaya juga. Tooru jadi merasa malu sendiri.  

Koushi muncul beberapa menit kemudian, bersama sekotak kecil deterjen di tangan kiri sedangkan tangan lainnya sibuk melepas ransel yang tersampir, agak kesusahan. Tooru urung mengambil posisi duduk, sejenak mengambil alih kotak kecil di tangan Koushi sambil tertawa geli.

“Tidak ada baju yang ingin kau cuci, Tooru-san? Aku bisa kembali ke konter kalau mau,”

“Sejauh ini, belum,” tanggap Tooru, lalu membuka tutup lingkaran mesin cuci dan menunggu Koushi mengeluarkan semua baju kotor (juga basah) dan Tooru ingin tertawa keras kalau mengingat insiden kemarin. “Hei, Kou-chan, setelah ini kita akan ke mana?”

Koushi mendelik tajam. “Kita baru di sini, oke.”

“Galak sekali, aku cuma bertanya,”       

“Kalau begitu, tanyakan lagi tiga jam setelah ini,” Koushi menepuk bahunya, lantas berlutut dan menumpuk pakaian kotor sebelum ia jejalkan ke dalam mesin cuci. Di bagian atas, Tooru sibuk menekan tombol peraturan mesin. Ia menaburkan deterjen lewat tempat khusus tidak jauh dari tombol-tombol itu, usai Koushi menutup kembali dan tombol nyala ditekan sampai aliran air mengikuti.

“Sepertinya kau tidak asing dengan tempat seperti ini,” komentar Koushi, terkekeh renyah.

“Pelatihan enam bulan di Jerman, aku pikir itu cukup menjelaskan,”

“Ew, kau terdengar seperti Mr. Albert.”

“Duh, aku jadi ingin _green tea_ _latte_ buatannya,” ringis Tooru, Koushi mengajaknya ke deretan sofa tanpa lengan tepat di depan mesin cuci yang dipesan, duduk sambil menghela napas panjang dan Tooru menempati sebelahnya. “Badanku masih pegal-pegal.”

Anehnya, bukan gerutuan yang Koushi keluarkan. “Istirahat di mobil sana, Tooru-san.”

“Tidak, di sini saja. Kou-chan, kau bisa rapatkan kakimu,”

“Hah? Seperti ini?”

“Yap, itu cukup.” Gerakannya terbilang cepat, tidak sampai sedetik dan pemuda cokelat itu lekas merebahkan diri, kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada dan kedua paha Koushi ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Koushi terperanjat, tidak parah, meski satu lengannya nyaris menepuk kening Tooru agar menyingkir.  

“Kau ini—”   

“Ssshhh, sebentar saja.” Jari telunjuk di depan bibir, kemudian mata terpejam pelan. “Sebentar saja, Kou-chan. Akhir-akhir ini jam tidurku memang buruk, jadi sesekali seperti ini tidak apa-apalah,”

“Bukan itu, duh, kepalamu itu tidak ringan, ya, Tooru-san.”

“Setidaknya tidak seberat batu seratus kilogram,”

“Perbandinganmu terlalu jauh.”

“Yang penting tidak seberat itu.” Tooru menguap lebar. “Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi.”

* * *

“Setelah ini kita akan ke mana?”

Waktu seratus delapan puluh menit yang Koushi janjikan memang Tooru tepati dengan baik. Koushi membalas dengan gelengan kecil tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Tumpukan baju kering di ranselnya sudah dilipat rapi, bahkan sempat disetrika dan cukup mengejutkan bagi Tooru begitu menemukan jasa setrika gratis hanya dan khusus untuk Koushi. Ketika Tooru bertanya, penjaga konternya memang sudah mengenal Koushi dengan dekat, sedekat bagaimana seorang pria beraroma kopi karavan dan Tooru tidak bertanya lebih akan hal itu. Bahkan, mungkin saja kalau Tooru menebak-nebak, seorang tukang cukur atau nyonya penjual roti di ujung jalan pun bisa mengenal siapa itu Sugawara Koushi.

Perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan seperti biasa, seperti pertemuan pertama dan dipenuhi dengan topik obrolan yang bervariatif. Koushi tahu kejuaraan-kejuaraan apa saja yang berhasil Tooru menangkan, bukannya sombong, tapi memang Koushi yang bertanya lebih dulu dan sang atlet dengan senang hati bercerita. Tooru tahu peran-peran yang pernah dimainkan Koushi, sebagian dikenalnya dengan baik dan ia sempat berseru antusias begitu salah satu karakter kesukaannya dimainkan Koushi. Seperti teater musikal Mary Poppins (dan Koushi tertawa puas tetapi Tooru sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung), _phantom of the opera_ , Hamlet, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Mobil pun tidak lagi hening dan penuh dengan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan, yang mereka senandungkan bahkan tawa yang terselip sesekali.

Tooru tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan selama perjalanan, tahu-tahu saja, tanpa ia sadari, Koushi membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang asing tapi begitu menarik dalam sekali lihat. _Stafthesbury Avanue_ , kata Koushi, salah satu tempat teater terkenal di London dan hal itu mengingatkan Tooru tentang seri ketujuh dari film Harry Potter.

“Kau pernah bermain di sini?”

“Kalau boleh aku bilang, Tooru-san, tempat ini rumah keduaku,” cengiran Koushi terpoles lugas, Tooru tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu suka melihatnya. Apa yang harusnya ia sebut, terlihat segar, barangkali?

“Rumah kedua?”

“Kau akan tahu nanti.” Bahkan kerlingan matanya pun sangat unik. “Aku sengaja mampir karena merasa, yah, sepertinya aku harus datang sebagai teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.” Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu, “sekalian juga menumpang mandi.”

“Ya Tuhan.”

“Mumpung gratis ini, Tooru-san.”   

Mobil diparkir tepat di sebelah gedung, garis-garis putih sudah tersedia dengan khusus sebagai lahan parkiran. Sekilas dari perspektif Tooru, bentuk teaternya lebih menyerupai segitiga, tidak dengan lini _letter U_ seperti kebanyakan bangunan yang pernah dilihatnya.

“Apa kita perlu beli tiket?”

“Mungkin lain kali,” jawab Koushi misterius, terkekeh lalu mengajaknya masuk. Seorang wanita menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan sopan di lobi utama, sangat formal awalnya, meski selang lima detik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya berubah tanpa Tooru sangka. Terlebih ketika yang dilihat sang wanita adalah Sugawara Koushi.

“ _Hi_ , Sophie,” sapa Koushi ringan, pelafalan bahasa Inggrisnya begitu sempurna. “ _Long time no see._ ”

“ _Am i dreaming?_ ”

Koushi tertawa. “ _What a nice dream._ ”

“ _Oh, dear! My dear, Suga!_ ”

Koushi tidak bohong soal pernyataan gedung teater sebagai rumah kedua atau semacamnya. Wanita tadi, Sophie, dengan sedikit panik dan bahagia yang tidak dapat disembunyikan menarik kawan seperjalanannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kalimat _teman Koushi adalah teman kami juga_ lagi-lagi diucapkan. Koushi memberinya senyum tipis, isyarat kecil agar Tooru mengikutinya lebih jauh lagi ke dalam teater. Bukan hanya sekadar bangku penonton, bukan juga balkon-balkon khusus bagi pengunjung istimewa, dan semuanya terlihat begitu mudah. Semudah bagaimana Koushi mengajaknya berkeliling dan segala hal yang Tooru dapati adalah jantung atau dapurnya bagaimana pentas teater itu berjalan. Tooru baru mengenal apa itu belakang panggung, apa itu perlengkapan-perlangkan pentas, apa itu ruang para pemain dan apa saja yang sebenarnya para staf lakukan agar pentas berjalan dengan baik. Panggung tanpa pemain adalah hampa, dan pemain tanpa bantuan staf pertunjukan tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Tooru juga tidak salah mengenai seantero London bisa saja mengenal siapa itu Sugawara Koushi. Memang bukan seorang nyonya di sebuah toko roti, tapi ini jauh lebih menarik lagi. Latihan sedang berlangsung ketika destinasi mereka mencapai daerah panggung, latihan yang tenang sebelum akhirnya Sophie membuat kegaduhan dan menarik Koushi ke tengah-tengah dan segalanya menjadi sebuah reuni kecil yang ribut.

“Koushi-san!” Ada seseorang, berambut oranye dan Tooru pikir awalnya pemuda itu bocah sekolah dasar kalau Koushi tidak sempat menegurnya; untuk jangan sampai sekalipun ia mengatai si rambut oranye itu bocah atau anak kecil. Katanya dia sudah lulus SMA, orang Jepang tulen dan itu cukup mengejutkan.

“Halo, Shouyou, bagaimana kabarmu?”      

“Sangat baik! Aku tidak tahu Koushi-san akan datang ke sini,”

“Bagaimana dengan Kei?”

“Baru saja ke belakang, nanti juga ke sini lagi.” Matanya melirik Tooru. “Temannya Koushi-san?”

Lalu yang terjadi berikutnya, siklus-siklus yang selama ini pernah Tooru alami. Setidaknya ketika ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Koushi dan kejutan tidak terduga karenanya. Perkenalan singkat, penjelasan terbata-bata, tetapi Tooru selalu bisa mengatasinya dengan lancar. Ada sekiranya lima atau enam pemain teater kenalan Koushi dan menarik Tooru ke dalam obrolan panjang. Situasi ini tanpa sadar mengubahnya menjadi manusia bilingual, kadang berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dan kadang ia ganti ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Latihan siang itu penuh dengan suasana bertemu dengan kawan lama, dengan seorang pemain hebat dan bagaimana mereka sebegitu besarnya merindukan sandiwara dari seorang Sugawara Koushi.

“Demi Tuhan, kebetulan sekali, Sugawara!”

Orang baru muncul, kali ini kesannya seseorang yang lebih tua dan disegani eksistensinya. Dilihat dari manapun pria itu memang seorang Jepang tulen. Baik dari garis-garis rahang wajah atau pengucapan bahasa ibunya, maupun gerak-geriknya yang tak perlu Tooru pertanyakan.

“Ukai-san,” sahut Koushi, “aku tidak tahu kalau—”   

“Tidak, tidak, ini memang keadaan yang bagus!” Sela pria pirang itu, sangat bersemangat. “Kau datang di waktu yang tepat!”  

Koushi mengerjapkan mata bingung. “Maaf?”

* * *

Ini jelas gila.

Maksud kedatangannya itu hanya sebagai pelampiasan rasa rindu, sebagai sapa karena kebetulan ia berada di London, dan tidak hal lain yang ingin Koushi lakukan begitu menampakan diri di teater tempat kariernya melejit dulu. Cukup bertemu dan semuanya selesai, cukup satu tujuan dan tidak lebih, titik.

“Koushi-san, wajahmu pucat.”

“Oh, Kei,” erang Koushi pelan, menumpu kening dengan telapak tangan. Aroma kayu manis bercampur wewangian kosmetik yang tertata rapi di atas meja rias itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Ketika ia mendongak, cermin besar memantulkan wajahnya dengan jelas. Ditambah lagi dengan bola-bola lampu yang berderet dan menyala secara bersamaan, Koushi tahu betul perkataan Tsukishima Kei ada benarnya.  “Ini mendadak sekali, ugh.”

Semua itu berawal dari seorang pemain yang mendadak tidak bisa tampil karena kecelakaan kecil, apalagi pertunjukan tidak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja dan tiket-tiket terjual dengan laris. Paniknya Ukai-san—sang sutradara—karena tidak menemukan peran pengganti, sampai berakhir Sugawara Koushi muncul dan diminta untuk bermain malam ini juga. Meski peran yang didapatkan sangat familiar di mata Koushi, termasuk dialog-dialog dan pendalaman karakter, bahkan ia diberi waktu dalam lima jam latihan sebelum pementasan dimulai, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut Koushi mual setengah mati. Kenapa, ya Tuhan.

“Kau seperti bukan pemain teater saja, Koushi-san,”

“Ayolah, kau pasti mengerti maksudku,” Koushi protes, jeda sebentar saat Kei meletakkan secangkir teh kamomil di sampingnya. Bagus sekali, aroma yang tercium sedikit mengurangi pening yang ia rasakan. “Aku sama sekali tidak latihan dan akan pentas malam ini juga. Demi Tuhan, itu sama saja bunuh diri.”

Kei mendengarkan, tapi mulutnya tetap bungkam.

“Apalagi ...”

Iris di balik kacamata melirik jeli, cara bagaimana Koushi menggantung kalimat dengan ragu tadi berhasil menarik sisi penasarannya. “Ya?”

Napas dihembus berat. “Aku bukan lagi bagian dari sini, Kei.”

Koushi bisa saja berkata pada Tooru bahwa tempat yang dipijaknya saat ini, setiap kenangan yang tersimpan rapi dalam kotak memorinya, bahkan pemain atau staf yang menyambutnya dengan hangat dan penuh antusias itu, tak ubahnya rumah kedua bagi Koushi. Ia bisa saja berkata hal-hal melankolis seperti itu dengan ringan, seolah hal yang lumrah dan wajar.

Akan tetapi, hati kecilnya kadangkali menyangkal bahwa semua itu adalah salah. Ia salah jika prasangkanya tetaplah berjalan seperti dulu, dulu sekali, saat Koushi masih melakukan perjalanan jauh dan tidak seorang diri. Bersama seorang kawan yang ia pikir, akan selalu menjadi teman seperjalanannya. Katanya rasa bersalah itu seperti rayap pemakan kayu, diam-diam mampirnya dan bekerja lambat, namun semakin hari semakin menggerogoti. Sering dilupakan meski akhirnya memberikan efek yang besar, rusak dan menyakitkan.

“Koushi-san, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya.” Kei mendesah pelan, beringsut lalu berhenti di belakang pemuda abu itu. _Maaf sebentar_ , katanya, meraih sisir bersepuh kuningan dari meja rias dan meminta Koushi untuk menatap cermin. “Rambutmu jadi kaku begini, lihat.”

“Aku baru saja mandi, kok.”

“Aku tidak bertanya,” katanya, datar. “Dan melanjutkan yang tadi—”  

“Kau makin tinggi, ya, Kei,”

“Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Koushi-san, kau selalu seperti ini,”

Koushi meringis.

“Terserah Koushi-san mau menganggapnya bagaimana, sebagai tempat _mampir_ - _sebentar_ - _untuk_ - _ikut_ - _mandi_ - _gratis_ pun tidak masalah. Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang orang-orang sini pikirkan, asal Koushi-san masih menyempatkan mampir atau sekadar mengantar teman, itu sudah lebih dari cukup sepertinya.” Beres dengan rambut yang disisir, jari-jari Kei dengan lihai memilah helai-helai dalam tiga bagian dan menyusunnya menjadi kepangan kecil. “Kau diterima di sini sampai kapan pun, Koushi-san.”

“Sekalipun aku—”  

“Sekalipun kau bilang bukan lagi bagian dari tempat ini,” sela Kei diplomatis. “Itu sih yang sebenarnya ingin Shouyou katakan. Tapi dia terlalu malu dan malah menyuruhku dengan seenaknya.”

Kelakar itu membuat Koushi tertawa pelan. “Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, kan?”

“Kenapa kau jadi senang mengurusi hidup orang lain?”

“Bertanya memang tidak boleh?”

“Tidak juga, sih—ah, jangan gerakan kepalamu, tolong. Kepangannya jadi aneh.” Kei menekan kedua pelipis Koushi dan menuntunnya agar kepala abu itu menghadap ke arah cermin. “Tapi kalau Koushi-san mau tahu, bulan depan kami memutuskan untuk menyewa flat bersama.”

“Sungguh?” Senyum Koushi merekah. “Itu idenya Shouyou?”

“Hm, bagaimana, ya. Seminggu yang lalu ada pencurian di gedung apartemen Shouyou. Tetangga sebelahnya kalau tidak salah yang kena. Dan bukannya melapor polisi, dia malah sok berani lalu terlibat, demi Tuhan, salah satu di antara mereka membawa pistol api.”

“Aduh,” Koushi memijat kening, “kenapa dia itu suka sekali bertindak sebelum berpikir.”

“Jadi aku minta untuk pindah ke flatku, tapi dia tolak.”

“Dengan kata lain, kau ini mencemaskannya?”

“Nah, tidak bagus kalau bertanya terlalu jauh.” Tatanan rambut Koushi selesai. Dua pasang kepangan kecil di sisi kiri dan kanan, kemudian diikat menyatu sampai ujung-ujungnya bertemu. Kei bilang agak kesusahan untuk bagian yang itu karena rambut Koushi yang pendek. “Masih ada waktu dua jam lagi, Miss Caroline akan ke sini dan meriasmu.”

“Bagaimana kabarnya?”

“Siapa?”

“Miss Caroline,”

“Masih sehat seperti dulu. Bulan kemarin umurnya sudah mencapai enam puluh delapan tahun.”

“Ow. Senang mendengarnya.”

“Koushi-san,”

“Hm?” Koushi menatap cermin, mendapati bagaimana sepasang iris madu Kei memandangnya lekat dan dalam. Tidak dapat Koushi tebak sampai ia berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya.

“Shimizu-san tidak suka kalau kau melarikan diri terus.”

Koushi bergeming. Ada sesak yang berlari-lari dalam dadanya, begitu cepat, tanpa ampun dan membuat benaknya kosong dalam sekejap.

* * *

Kali pertama Tooru menyaksikan sebuah perutunjukan teater adalah ketika panggung buatan yang sengaja diadakan di sekolah menengah atasnya, dulu, saat festival kebudayaan tengah berlangsung. Seingat Tooru, kelasnya menampilkan drama Cinderella dan bisa dibilang itu merupakan penampilan dengan kesuksesan yang besar. Terlebih karena ia yang ditunjuk sebagai peran pangerannya, oh bukannya ia narsis, tapi setiap jeritan siswi seantero sekolahnya yang memberikan bukti. Teater memang bukan bakatnya, bukan juga bidang yang ingin ia dalami, tetapi Tooru menyukainya. Maka ketika ia mendengar bahwa Koushi akan bermain peran malam ini, Tooru sangat menantikan sampai-sampai jantungnya berdebar karena terlalu antusias.

Ia tidak dapat kursi di barisan paling depan dan Tooru tidak masalah akan hal itu. Tentu saja, banyak penonton yang telah lebih dulu memesan tiket pada hari sebelum pementasan dimulai. Jadi ketika pihak teater (ditambah permintaan Koushi) dengan berat hati memberinya kursi tribun belakang meski tidak paling akhir juga, ia dengan senang hati menerima. Mereka sudah baik hati mau memberinya kursi kosong tanpa tiket, karena itu akan sangat tidak sopan kalau Tooru mengeluh atau protes.

 _Les Misérables,_ jadwal teater untuk malam ini dan tidak ada yang tak mengenal mahakarya Vicor Hugo asal Perancis itu, terutama untuk kalangan pecinta sastra dan seni. Kisah seorang narapidana, Jean Valjean, karena mencuri sebongkah roti di atas kapal kerja paksa sehingga ia harus mendekam di balik jeruji penjara selama sembilan belas tahun. Pria itu mengubah identitas menjadi Monsieur Madeleine saat berhasil keluar dan memutuskan untuk berbuat baik setelah bertemu dengan seorang uskup. Akan tetapi, karena statusnya masih dianggap seorang buronan oleh para polisi, juga datangnya seorang wanita bernama Fantine, disusul kemunculan sang anak Cosette, Jean kerapkali diberi pilihan untuk menjadi seseorang yang berbuat baik, atau berbuat jujur.

Koushi memang tidak memerankan Jean dan sebagai tokoh yang sering disorot, tapi kemunculannya di atas panggung selalu menjadi hal yang Tooru tunggu.

Di matanya, di mata Tooru, Koushi adalah seorang aktor yang hebat. Dia bisa menjadi siapa pun yang orang-orang mau, yang diminta oleh sang sutradara, bahkan segala sesuatunya yang bisa menarik para penonton. Tooru memang tidak terlalu paham soal dunia teater, tapi matanya tidak buta untuk yang satu ini. Artikulasi, mimik, falsetto ketika menyanyi, gerak bibir bahkan setiap gerak-geriknya, semua itu dilakukan sangat sempurna dari seorang Sugawara Koushi. Pemuda itu seakan bercerita dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan jiwanya. Hatinya. Napasnya. Bahkan dari setiap kerlingan mata dan tarikan simpul garis senyumnya.

Tak salah memang ketika Koushi disambut sangat hangat oleh para pemain dan staf-staf teater Stafthesbury. Mungkin Koushi tidak sadar, tapi kehadirannya begitu dicintai banyak orang.

Fokus Tooru semakin serius saat drama mulai mencapai babak akhir. Satu waktu dimana Koushi mendapat peran solo. Berdiri di tengah panggung layaknya seorang diva, sorot lampu yang menyusut dan pemuda itu seakan menjadi pusat dari ceritanya. Jantung dari kisah Les Misérables itu sendiri. Tooru menjerit dalam hati, ia pikir Sawayaka-kun yang dikenalnya ini jauh lebih terkenal dibandingkan pemeran utama ceritanya.

Koushi di mata Tooru adalah sang bintang, seseorang yang tak pernah Tooru sangka akan menemukan sisi menariknya dari hal unik seperti ini. Seakan-akan teater adalah panggilan hidupnya, sesuatu yang mutlak dan barangkali pilihan Koushi selama ini. Tooru memang belum mengenalnya terlalu dekat, tapi Koushi sendiri yang menyebutnya manusia observan, dan mencari detil-detil dalam diri Sugawara Koushi sudah pasti akan ia lakukan.

“ _Bravo!_ ”

Gemuruh tepuk tangan bergema keras, terpantul di sepenjuru gedung teater dan tak ada satu pun penonton yang tidak berdiri, termasuk Tooru. Untuk satu pertunjukan malam yang menganggumkan, untuk satu kisah yang diceritakan kembali, dan untuk Koushi di mata Oikawa Tooru.

Mendadak, ratusan atau ribuan tangan yang bertepuk, gemuruh yang ditimbulkan, bahkan sorakan yang tak ubahnya seperti teriakan kemenangan, seolah mengingatkan Tooru pada arena anggar yang selama ini dipijaknya. Setiap poin yang ia dapat dan setiap kebanggaan yang ia bawa dan setiap sorak gembira dari teman satu timnya.   

Mendadak, Tooru ingin pulang.

* * *

“ _Otsukaresama_ , Sawayaka-kun.”

Ruang rias terlihat sangat ricuh saat itu, penuh dengan para staf dan pemain yang berlalu-lalang, bau keringat dan kosmetik yang bercampur. Shouyou yang paling tidak bisa diam, meski akhirnya berhasil dibungkam dengan kehadiran Kei di sana. Berbagai buket dan karangan bunga memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, berbagai macam warna dan bentuk walaupun mawar lebih mendominasi.

“ _Trims_ , Tooru-san—” Koushi terhuyung, entah karena senggolan kecil dari sisi lain sehingga pijakannya tidak seimbang, entah karena lelah yang melanda. Riasan di wajah Koushi sudah dihapus, tetapi kepangan rambutnya belum berubah. Butir-butir keringat terlihat jelas di pelipisnya, sempat membuat kening Tooru berkenyit, tetapi ia tidak bertanya dan refleks mencekal lengan Koushi. Memberinya penopang dan sedikit menyeretnya pergi menjauh dari keramaian.

“Keluar sebentar,” bisik Koushi parau, “di sini banyak orang, aku sulit bernapas.”

“Oke, oke, pegang tanganku.”

Tooru membawanya keluar dari ruangan, agak kesusahan jika hanya genggaman tangan jadi ia memutuskan untuk melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling bahu Koushi. Butuh waktu yang sedikit panjang sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dan berhenti sejenak di lorong-lorong yang kosong. Paling hanya beberapa staf atau pekerja tukang yang lewat, tidak terlalu membuat pusing seperti tadi.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Kepalaku sakit,” gumam Koushi, ia memijat pelipisnya. “Tapi nanti juga hilang. Jangan khawatir, ini cuma kelelahan.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Seratus persen.” Senyumnya tipis, agak dipaksakan. “Bagaimana tadi?”

Alis Tooru terangkat. “Teaternya, atau kau, Kou-chan?”

“Dua-duanya juga boleh,'' Koushi tertawa ringkih. “Aku ingin menemui Ukai-san, kau tahu, lama-lama di sini juga tidak bagus. Bisa-bisa aku malah tidak ingin mengantarmu.”

“Eh, dari sini kita ke akan mana memangnya?”

“Kau yang pilih,” ujarnya dengan nada agak mengecil. “Tapi kalau kau ingin mendengar saranku, ada tempat yang seharusnya lebih dulu kau datangi, Tooru-san.”

Lengan yang melingkar di bahu Koushi terlepas, turun, dan Tooru tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya gugup yang tiba-tiba saja merayap jauh di sudut hatinya. Ada satu keadaan yang tidak ingin dihadapinya ketika ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Koushi. Satu keadaan yang Tooru sendiri tahu, bahwa cepat atau lambat, keadaan itu akan datang.

“ _West London Fencing_ ,” lanjut Koushi, ada ragu yang awalnya terselip. Tooru memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu mengembuskan napas sepanjang mungkin. “Seingatku, turnamen anggar musim ini sedang berlangsung di sana.”

Lorong gedungnya benar-benar kosong, sepi, dan ketuk langkah kaki mereka bergema tanpa obrolan yang berlanjut.     


End file.
